


Corruption

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Delusions, F/M, Impersonation, Mind Manipulation, Other, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Torture, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Don't trust the light.





	Corruption

The light burned.

Lotor smoothed his hands over his eyes. His hands were still shaking, trembling with left over adrenaline even though the cowards had fled….how long ago? It couldn’t have been long ago - doboshes, surely. A varga at most. Or maybe two…

But they had fled and left him behind. The more fool they; it was only a matter of time before he found a way back into his or some other reality. And Sincline would emerge at full power, ready to retake his Empire; he would destroy that witch and her traitorous puppets, find a way to draw power directly from the quintessence field, and _then they would finally be_ ** _out_** _-_

A wave of sudden dizziness swept over Lotor. He slumped back in his seat. Despite his rubbing, his eyes still ached. There were black spots dancing in his vision to match the ones floating in the light. The first time he had come here with Allura, it hadn’t seemed nearly so bright and harsh.

Allura…

His hands fisted at his side. Sweet, traitorous, _stupid_ Allura. He’d meant what he said; he would wipe her and those pathetic humans out if they stood in his way, with no hesitation. But it would be so much better if she could be made to see the truth. She’d refused him once - but when he got her alone, away from her coddling allies, she’d learn not to. She would understand that everything he’d done had been for the best, and he would have her by his side.

_Oh, Lotor._ A hand settled on his shoulder. _Of course you were right._

Reflex kicked in. Lotor snatched at the hand, capturing a thin wrist and wrenching its owner out from behind him as he stood. He threw her against the side of the cockpit, then wrapped his hand around her throat, using it to pin her high against the wall.

Allura gazed up at him with white eyes, serene.

“What are you doing here?” Lotor snarled. “Come back to finish the job?”

_No._ Allura laid her hand on Lotor’s extended arm, but she didn’t try to push him away or fight him off. _I came to apologize._

“Is that so,” Lotor replied, his voice mocking. “For what? For leaving me here? For trying to kill me?” He squeezed tighter, claws digging into her skin, but Allura didn’t flinch. “For what you _said?”_

_All of it._ Allura smiled disarmingly. Her hand was a cold weight on his arm. The white light bled around the edges of her face, and Lotor blinked suddenly, unsure of what he was seeing. _I was rash - I let the others guide me instead of listening to you but I’ve seen the light. I’m sorry, Lotor._

Rage boiled up in Lotor’s chest, burning like acid. She was the one at fault here. She _deserved_ this. “Oh, _are_ you?” He snatched at the fabric of her jumpsuit under her belt, balling it in his hand, then ripped it away, the fabric splitting easily. “ _Show me_.”

Allura didn’t make a sound when he threw her to the ground; only a small gasp when he followed her down, shoving her thighs apart with one hand while he fumbled with his armor with the other. His mind kept racing from thought to thought, too quickly to follow through with the connections. She seemed so small pinned under him. Tiny, fragile - he’d had dreams of this, where he would gently unclothe her instead of ripping her suit further so he could grind his freed cock against her cunt, laying down on silk instead of steel. Maybe this _was_ a dream.

But no, the feeling of Allura around him as he squeezed the head of his cock into her - snug and hot, so slick he felt a thrill of vindication - was too amazing to be a dream. There was no resistance at all; Allura opened for him easily, and Lotor sank to the hilt in a single smooth glide, until their hips were pressed so tightly together the edges of his armor pressed into her flesh. Once he was seated, a jolt of electricity raced up his spine, real lust blooming in his gut. With a moan, Lotor grinned down at Allura’s face and began pumping his hips.

It was exhilarating. Each thrust felt better and better; he’d never had a conquest that made him feel so satisfied. Every part of him wanted nothing more than to hold her down and use her until she was reduced to a ruined mess. He caught her slack legs on the in-stroke and jerked them up around his waist, where they instinctively closed. As he kept pounding, they locked down tight, her heels digging into his back.

“Are you _enjoying_ this?” Lotor said mockingly, in between pants. “Am I going to make you come?”

Allura only gasped in response. Now she was making noises with every thrust that hit home, eager and loud. Her face was tipped back with a smile, eyes squeezed shut in delight. Happy. Laughing.

Allura’s legs abruptly tightened around his waist, and she surged up against Lotor. Caught off guard, he fell backwards with the force of it, landing hard on the floor. But hardly a moment passed before she climbed on top of him, her gloved hand taking hold of his cock and guiding it back inside of her. The all-consuming sensation of her was enough to distract Lotor from any thoughts of resistance.almost too good.

Lotor jackknifed upwards, gasping as Allura suddenly tightened around him. She shoved him back down, rolling her hips down in a relentless, unforgiving rhythm.

**_Give it to us._ **

He didn’t even haveto buck his hips anymore - Allura was riding him so hard and fast he didn’t even need to do anything. _Couldn’t_ do anything. His body was wracked with throbs of pleasure as he grasped desperately at Allura’s hips.

**_Give us your mind._ **

Lotor could feel his orgasm building up and reaching the breaking point, his body filled to the brim with tension. He squeezed his eyes shut, an image of Allura’s face wavering in his mind’s eye, mouth open in an unknowable plea -

There was no thought. Just pleasure, blotting out his mind and sight and even his body, filling him up so overwhelmingly Lotor felt he might burn up with it, consumed from the inside out. Emptied down to the last drop. And then it did start burning. Painful shivers worked their way through the pleasure, widening in shuddering cracks that felt like they ripped through his very core. The sensation in his body was starting to come back, and he could feel his back arching, fingers twitching, teeth grinding hard against each other as his eyes rolled back. But he wasn’t moving them - couldn’t move them because of the _pain_ , slowly overcoming and destroying his other senses. Ancestors above, he wished he was dead; he would put Allura’s blaster to his forehead and pull the trigger himself, if only the pain would _stopstopSTOP -_

The Allura-thing, now wreathed in a permanent glow, rose to stand above him. **_Cease_**.

The strings were cut. Lotor’s head lolled to the side, his breathing labored, eyes staring wide into nothingness. The white light filled his vision. His mind was…not his own. Had never been. His birth had already made him susceptible; while he was smarter than the Chosen who had failed, he wasn’t quite cleverer than their First, who was still working within the bubble of reality’s grasp…he would be a useful asset in working with her.

The shining form extended a limb, and Lotor rose to his feet. Yes, he would be useful.


End file.
